


𝐆𝐎𝐋𝐃𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐋𝐄

by thevorfreude



Series: 林檎 : Child Of The Glorious [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parent Kiryuu Zero, Parent Kuran Kaname, Protectiveness, Pureblood vampire Kuran Kaname, Short, Soft Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Wholesome Kiryuu Zero, Wholesome Kuran Kaname, a wholesome family moment, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevorfreude/pseuds/thevorfreude
Summary: Prequel for Fever Dream.in which Kaname and Zero have a son.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Original Male Character(s), Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Kaname & Original Male Character(s)
Series: 林檎 : Child Of The Glorious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	𝐆𝐎𝐋𝐃𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐋𝐄

_i. br_ e _akfast with fathers_

Life back then was a pure chaos.

It was when Zero found out that he got easily aroused whenever Kaname offer him his blood if Zero is thirsty so he wouldn't go off being a wild animal and harm other human beings. Being a good, perfect dominant pureblood vampire he is - Kaname offer his service to Zero everytime he is aroused.

With that being said, Zero found out that male vampire can get pregnant - a surprise really. Well, it is so obvious he is pregnant when he couldn't stop running toward the toilet, nausea stopped him from sleeping every night and to the love of god, he stopped being thirsty for blood yet he is craving too many foods. Zero couldn't believe how women manage to move when being pregnant, it was a tough job and causing his back to hurt so much when he was just standing up from the bed. 

A month being pregnant ( still have not tell the baby daddy for personal reason. ) , he get used to morning sickness and fatigue. Not to mention, his mood kinda shitty since day one. Skipping classes everyday causing Yuki to worried about him - which he hates himself for making her worry. Since Yuki always wanted to help him, he took this opportunity to tell her that he is pregnant with none other than the pureblood of Kuran family, Kaname.

Again, life was like a roller coaster before.

Once Kaname know that Zero is bearing his _child_ , he couldn't stay still; In fact, always checking on Zero either he like it or not, making sure the child he bears are safe and sound. Ignore the fighting and bickering everyday in the dorm, Kaname actually a good father material - Why? Because Zero said so.

Kaname is protective. Zero just know how much Kaname want this child to be born, as if the child are their only ways to truce. No fighting, no more Yuki chasing, no more harming other and no more hurting. Just them, as a family, 2 dads and a child. Not gonna lie, Zero does have the thought of abortion but when Yuki told him about how much she wanna see the child Zero gave birth to, Zero decided having a child might not be that hard.

And now here they are, a happy-go-lucky family.

After the child was born, it was the same time as Zero and Kaname graduated. Right after the bet, Kaname proposed to Zero in hope to raise the child together with Zero. He is fond of the child and Zero, he swore to his own life he will give his everything for them - which Zero, agreed surprisingly because he may or may not fall for the vampire.

 _Kanae Kuran_ , the child who Zero gave birth to. They named him _Dream comes true_ because if it is not for Kanae, Kaname and Zero would not be able to find this happiness. After being a Kuran, Zero still will not change his name publicly that he is now Zero Kuran because he was given the chance to work with the Hunter Assiciation - of course he would like to decline the offer but after discussing this matter to his _husband_ he finally come to the conclusion, joining the Hunter Assiciation in order to keep them for keeping an eye on one of the Pureblood family, _his_ family. Kaname Kuran.

Being a level D vampire, he still can hide his presence as a vampire which allow him to trick the hunters.

Now let's not focus on Kanae's fathers jobs.

Today, early in the morning. The birds are singing, enjoying the warmth of the sun, letting the ray of the sun to covered every corner of the room. The two vampires are standing next to each other in the kitchen, thinking about what they should feed their _golden apple_. It was suppose to be their baby sitter to feed the child everyday but since Yuki is sick, she told them that she cant go near the baby - afraid the baby might catch cold.

"We are going to feed him but what should we feed him?" The hunter asked his husband while opening and closing the cabinets. 

The pureblood is rubbing his son's back in order to keep him quiet from crying, "Baby food." He replied, scoffing.

Zero feel irritated, of course he know he should feed the baby , baby food. He whipped his head toward his husband, glaring at him. "I know that already! But what if he have allergic?!" Zero said, defending his statement, cheeks are burning up.

Kaname look unimpressed, "To baby food?" But what he didn't said was _are you serious?_

Zero blushed, embarrassed to say, "Well- No dumbass, whatever stuff they put in the baby food of course."

"He is a vampire, he wont get allergic." His husband spoke with a gentle and calm tone, hushing softly at the child in his arms.

"Hoho, look who is talking." Zero teased, remembering the first time they moved into the new house. "A pureblood who won't stop sneezing the first time he entered the house."

Kaname can be imaginated having the anger icon on his head like in the anime, "I told you I am not allergic. It just the dust! I said the dust!" He said, defending his pride in which Zero laughed it off. Continue looking for what to feed the child in his husband's embrace.

"Whatever row your boat _love_. Now about the baby-"

"For god's sake, just make a porridge."

After a few minutes making the porridge, let's just say Zero have never make porridge before, he usually will ask Yuki to do it for him. The two husbands look at the porridge, eyeing each other. "I think this is enough for Kanae's small tummy." The hunter opened his mouth, gulping.

Kanae in his father's arms is busy playing with Kaname's hair - Kaname give his husband the _please tell me you are not going to feed my son this dry fucking shit_. "Oh sure, it smells nice putting our baby in the hospital."

"Oh come on it is my first time!"

Kaname shook his head fondly before making his way toward their living room. "I will never ever allow you to feed that to my son. Let alone, a baby."

Zero is good at cooking yes but when it come to feeding the baby, he dont have the basic skills so he was nervous when making the porridge. "Kaname give it a try!"

"Hell no."

"Kaname!"

"No. I still wanna live and help you raise our _golden apple_." He yelled from the living room. Thanks god he is at the living room or else he will tease the red face Zero is making right now. "You bastard." Zero mumbled.

"I will feed him my blood." Kaname stated causing Zero to run to their living room as fast as he can, smacking his husband's head and take Kanae away from his pureblood father. "Don't even think about it! Get ready, we are going out for breakfast." He said, walking away.

Kaname pouted.

* * *

_ii. babysitting with the Kurans_

It's weekend yet Zero was called to go to work for overtime. While Kaname have a meeting, so who is going to take care of their little one?

The answer is, the Kurans.

Kaname wasn't with Zero when he come to their front door, ringing the bell aggressively while Kanae in his arms looking at the door with his round lavender eyes. The door finally swung opened, revealing Senri looking at them emotionlessly. "Zero-kun?"

"Oh hello Senri, sorry for coming without notice but I am really in need of help."

Senri tilted his head, "What could the husband of Kaname need help with?" His eyes fell on the child looking like Kaname, scary look the same yet the eyes are different. 

"This is Kanae. My son, you see Kaname and I couldn't let him alone in the house that is why I am here asking for help. We will take him home after we done with our work."

Senri nodded.

Zero smiled softly at him before handing Kanae to him. "Don't worry about him crying after seeing you guys, he only cry when he is alone, hungry or sleepy."

Senri took mental note on that before waving a goodbye to Zero. Closing the door behind him, he carries the child to the living room. When his point finger traced the contour of Kanae's face, his round face, his small nose and lips; he didn't realised he was smiling fondly.

"Senri?"

Senri whipped his head toward the owner of the voice, it was Takuma. "Oh Takuma."

"I sensed Kaname presence and Zero , are they visiting?" He asked, slowly walking down the stairs. Then his eyes landed to the child in Senri's arms. "Eh?"

"Zero was here before to dropped off Kanae. This is the son of Kaname."

"Woah, he is so cute!" Takuma stated the obvious, suddenly appear in front of Kanae in a blink of eye, he panicked - scared that he might scared the child. "Oh Kan-kun I'm sorry-"

But the child laughed, giggles.

Their eyes widened in shock. The child is fearless.

The wish to protect the child because he is such a ray of sunshine. Those laugh is like a music , those big round eyes is like a warmth yet chilly void and those smile is like the rivaled sun. After done fanboying over the child of the head of Kuran family, they started their babysitting.

Meanwhile at Kaname's, he is stuck with work and needed his son and husband to cheer him up. "Ah I miss them already." He whined.

* * *

_iii. nap time with kanae's daddies_

Zero is done with his husband-house tasks. Doing the laundry, washing the dishes and cleaning the house. Obviously he is tired. Sighing while walking to the living room to take a good sit, closing his eyes for a few minutes, he need this rest. 

He stepped into the living room, eyes widened in wholesome sight in front of him. Kanae is sleeping soundly on top of his father's chest on the couch. He have the urge to take his phone out and take a picture of this moment yet his phone was no where to be found. He saw it on the table next to Kaname's, tired and lazy are hurting his back. He sighed and decided to join them.

Getting on beside husband, he rest his head on Kaname's arm, wrapping his hands on Kanae that is sleeping on pureblood's chest. Letting the heavy eyelids closing, he drove into the dreamland.

Kaname were awake because of the heaviness and the heat. He groaned - immediately stopped when he saw his happiness sleeping on him. "So cute." He whispered. Running his fingers throught his husband's silver hair , kissing his forehead as his smile beaming.

"I love you."

* * *

_iv. bath time with papa kaname_

Enjoying the hot water due to the winter season - Kaname always want to take a bath with his son but never manage to find a good time for it until tonight. He is finally taking a day off for his family, the same goes to Zero. Seeing his one years old son playing the water while he is holding him so he wont drown. Seeing the funny face the child made when the water hit his face. He let out a soft laugh, brushing away the water. Kanae looked up at him, flashing his smilr that cause Kaname to have heart attack.

"Papa!" Kanae said. Kaname's eyes turned big and soft, kissing his son's forehead. "Yes, Kanae?"

Kanae let out his cute giggles before kissing his father's cheek. "Papa, I want to see daddy!" He said, cupping Kaname's face with his small hands. Kaname nodded, he hold Kanae closer to his chest then he stands up, reaching out the towel - he dry up his son before wrapping him. "Zero!" He called.

Zero knocked the door, "Is Kanae done?"

Kaname opened the door, still naked causing Zero to blushed. He handed Kanae to Zero, Kanae make a grabby hands. Cute. "Daddy!"

"Kanae." Zero spoke in his gentle voice, nuzzling his son before he give a warning smile to his husband. "You are naked, get your towel."

Kaname scoffed. "Yes sir."

The night couldn't be more cute than it already is. Their apple is growing up, and they enjoy every moment of it - Life isn't a pure chaos, yet a pure happiness.

* * *

_v. spend their holiday together_

Cherry blossom season are the best season ever eventhough it is a short holiday yet they can enjoy it together. Kanae Kuran is 4 years old now, time passed so quickly - yet Kanae is still the same child as he was before , the happier one.

Sitting under the sakura tree, enjoying the pink petals falling, the moment is exquisite.

Not trying to attract attention to themselves, Zero have his hood up while Kaname is wearing glasses to hide his presence. Why ? - Because they are a forbidden couple, a hunter and a pureblood. Let's not forget that their child are the forbidden apple. Since Zero can't let anyone know that he is married to a pureblood, he decided to lied about his status in order to keep them safe and continue work as a hunter. For Kaname, he told people he is married and never said anything about his _wife_ , just Kanae.

Being able to enjoy the cherry blossom season together, is enough for them after a tough life they are having.

"Kanae you should eat the veggies." Zero warned, trying to feed him, he is currently sitting on Kaname's legs, shaking his head. 

"I don't want veggies!" He aggressively shaking his head, "Papa stop him!"

Zero glared at his husband before Kaname could even open his mouth.

The next time they knew was small fingers wrapping around Kaname's long finger, then a small teeth sinked in. Kanae is sucking his blood.

"Kanae-" Zero wanted to stop him before Kaname put his free hand on Zero assuring that it's okay for once. Since Kanae is a vampire, it's normal. Anyway, who could stop Kanae who is sucking his father's blood ehile his reaction are sparkling. He is too cute to be like that. "Delicious! Papa blood is so tasty!" He said, smiling after he done feeding himself.

Zero without any reason feeling jealous because someone else sucking his husband's blood, "Papa is tasty indeed."

Quiet.

Then his cheeks heated up, he looked up at Kaname and sees the same pink face while Kanae is tilting his head, confused. 

* * *

_+1. papa is tired_

"I'm home." The newcomer said after the door swung opened.

"Welcome home papa!" Kaname heard his son greeted him coming from the living room. He approached the living room to see his husband hugging their son closer to his chest while watching the television. "Good work today, welcome home." Zero said, smiling at his tired husband.

"What do you want to eat?"The silver haired asked.

Kaname shook his head, he is too tired to even eat. "Nothing, you guys can eat without me." He replied, yawning as he moved his legs to their shared bed room. Zero and Kanae eyed the tired male, exchanging gazes, they chuckled. "Looks like papa is working hard for you, Kanae."

Kanae's eyes shining as bright as the moon. "Mhm! When i big enough i want to be like papa and help daddy and papa!"

Zero smiles, kissing his son's round cheek. "I'm counting on you then." He mumbled, earning a cute giggles from his 4 years old son.

Few hours later, Kaname was woken up by his own son sitting on his chest while his small hands cupping his sleepy face. "..pa.. papa!"

Kaname hummed softly, winking an eye open to see his round lavender eyes that remind him of the love of his life. "What is it Kanae?" He asked in a tired voice.Rest an arm on his eyes.

"Let's eat papa. You will die if you don't eat." Kanae said hinted of worries. He was raised by two males that told him to always eat or he will die because of starvation. He don't want to lost his parents.

Kaname let out a soft sigh. "Papa wont die, Kanae."

"But you will if you don't eat!"

"I will not."

"But papa, daddy said if we don't eat we will die-" Kanae was cut off by Zero who rushed toward him. "Kanae, daddy said don't disturb papa sleeping right?"

"But papa will die!"

Zero shakes his head, "Papa is strong, he won't die. Right Kaname?" He turned his attention to his sleepy husband, lifting up the child from his chest. Kaname hummed before fallen into his slumber. Kanae pouted. 

They both went outside. Zero put down his son on the chair. He is sulking.

"Kanae the food gonna get cold."

No response.

"Kanae, dont sulk or your food would cry."

Kanae dont like seeing things or people crying, that is his weakness. He always want to make people smile and have the taste of happiness like he have right now - he believe that everyone deserve the taste of happiness for once and eternity. He huffed an angry cute noises before taking a bite of his food.

Zero smile fondly as he chew his food. "Papa won't die even if he didn't eat. He is strong so don't worry okay?"

Kanae nodded, enjoying his meals. "Because papa is a vampire right?"

Zero froze.

Kanae continue, "If I become strong like papa, I cant protect you and papa." For a 4 years old to know about the secret is shocking enough. Zero stuttered "What do you mean Kanae?"

Kanae lifted up his head to show off his adorable smile that enchant people around him. "Thank you for the meals! I want to go take a shower."

Zero was speechless.

This is not the end yet the new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammars!  
> i hope you enjoy this! dont forget to leave kudos so i have motivation to write the main story, the fever dream! it is a multichapter so i need a lot of motivation :')
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
